


*un mundo junto a ti*

by Saaruu10



Category: Ragoney
Genre: "Ragoney" "raoul y agoney", M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saaruu10/pseuds/Saaruu10
Summary: ¿Y si todo lo que pasó entre raoul y agoney dentro de la academia ya no volviese a ocurrir? ¿Y qué pasó durante la gira? ¿Y si no se vuelven a ver en años? ¿Y si los sentimientos desapareciesen? ¿Y si se volviesen a encontrar? ¿Y si nada es igual que antes?Bueno...será una historia pequeña con unos cuantos capítulos no más. Espero que os guste.





	1. Un mundo junto a ti

Agoney *Introducción*

En cuanto vi el piano no dude ni un segundo y me senté frente a él dispuesto a tocar alguna melodía sin sentido, tan solo para relajarme en estos 15 minutos que tenía de descanso. 

Tras acabar Operación Triunfo cada uno continuó con sus vidas, para mi mala suerte nadie me llamó para hacer un disco; sin embargo, algunos como Cepeda o Amaia si tuvieron esa suerte.

Ya han pasado tres años del fin de OT y no tengo mucha relación con mis compañeros; no porque no quiera, pero las circunstancias se dieron así y poco a poco perdímos la comunicación. Nerea es mi mejor amiga y eso creo que no lo va a cambiar nadie, todos los veranos me visita aprovechando el clima de Canarias y sus vacaciones veraniegas, ella actualmente está trabajando en los doblajes de algunos personajes Disney.

Miro las teclas del piano y la primera partitura que me sale sola es "Más que tener suerte" de la cantante Beatriz Luengo con que tuve el placer de cantar.

Mientras mis dedos se mueven solos por el piano mi mente viaja a otros lugares: recuerdo el casting, los primeros días en el hotel antes de entrar a la Academia, a Miriam, Mireya y incluso a Raoul; es tan difícil de olvidar todo creo que el concurso me ha dejado una marca que jamás se borrará.

Alguien entra a la habitación y enseguida dejo de tocar el piano, me giro para ver quien es.

-El jefe quiere verte, dice que tiene buenas noticias-. Dice Marta; una compañera de trabajo, mientras está apoya en la puerta.

-Gracias-. Le muestro una sonrisa. -Cúbreme el turno, intentaré no tardar-. Salgo por la puerta después de darle dos besos a modo de saludo.

Toco la puerta de su despacho y tras escuchar un "adelante" abro la puerta.

Mi jefe se llama Hugo, es un poco mayor que yo, está casado y tiene hijos pero casi nunca los ve ya que siempre está trabajando. Es guapo pero hetero.

-Me dijo Marta que quería verme.

-Si, Agoney siéntate-. No me da buena espina esto pero hago lo que me pide y con algo de nervios escucho su propuesta.

-Hay diferentes hoteles pidiéndo botones que trabajen en el turno de noche, he pensado que quizás a ti te interesaría ya sabes por cambiar un poco y cojer más práctica-. Al no ver en su cara ningún indicio de sonrisa hace que dude un poco de si esto es una broma o no.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y a dónde tengo que ir?- Estoy nervioso, pero él me intenta relajar, ahora sí, con una sonrisa suave. Necesito ya un cambio de aires, estoy encerrado aquí y no puedo más.

-Tranquilo, te he propuesto para ir a un hotel de Ibiza, quizás no es el destino ideal para ti pero te vendría bien probar otros ambientes.

-Encantado, ¿cuando tendría que ir?

-Me acaba de llegar un fax con el contrato, a ver cómo estamos a principios de junio y la gente ya empieza a irse de vacaciones-. Dice calmado haciendo una pequeña pausa pero tarda poco es seguir hablando. -Me gustaría que te quedases toda la temporada de verano pero habría que leer el contrato, a ver si les parece bien.

Se levanta de la silla lentamente y se dirige a un montón de papeles, está unos minutos buscando y saca un papel. Lo observa asegurandose de que sea el contrato y me lo extiende para que pueda leerlo tranquilamente. Tras leerlo me tiende un boli, lo cojo y firmo el contrato.

-Muchísimas gracias-. Le doy la mano cordialmente y me despido de él.

-Te esperamos para la temporada de invierno-. Es lo único que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estoy feliz, porfín puedo salir de esta isla y no es que no me guste estar aquí pero siento como que ya no es mi lugar aunque haya vivido en Tererife toda mi vida y mi familia siga aquí.

Mi turno pasa rápido, tan solo han llegado unas cuantas familias de madrugada y han pedido sus llaves para subir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Me encuentro agotado de hacer maletas. Mi hermana está sentada en mi cama mientras ve como doblo ropa para posteriormente metérla en la maleta roja.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues-. Dice Glenda nostálgica.

-Muchacha que no me voy a la guerra, os llamaré todos los días-. Le di un abrazo muy fuerte y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Tras despedirme de mi madre, mi padre y de mi hermana cojí un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Empezaba una nueva experiencia y junto con ella una nueva vida.

Raoul *introducción*

Mientras esperaba el ascensor para volver a la recepción apareció por el pasillo de la izquierda Laura dando saltitos en mi dirección. La ignoré mientras pude ya que al entrar al ascensor no me quedó más remedio que hablar con ella.

-A que no sabes que-. Me dice muy contenta.

-Sorpréndeme-. Hoy no tenía ganas de nada ni siquiera de hablar con una de mis mejores amigas.

-Va a venir alguien al turno de noche, y además dicen que sabe cantar.

-Osea que ya tenemos entretenimiento.

-Espero que no seas duro con él porque le vas a enseñar tú cómo va este hotel.

-Pero si yo solo soy botones-. Quejarme era mi hobby natural.

-Eres el que más tiempo lleva aquí, no hay queja. Vamos que hay gente nueva-. Dice al salir del ascensor.

Me doy prisa en llegar a los nuevos huéspedes y sigo haciendo mi trabajo.

Me fastidia que llegue alguien nuevo al hotel y más si le tengo que enseñar yo y si le añades el plus de que sabe cantar me acabará quitando el puesto de cantante en las fiestas del hotel.

Tras acabar Operación Triunfo seguí buscando trabajo de cantante por cualquier sitio, mandé mis canciones a una discográfica pero no hubo suerte. De todos mis compañeros solo tengo una relación más cercana con Aitana, Nerea y Mireya. Tras la gira supongo que cada uno intentó buscarse la vida y nos olvidamos mutuamente. 

La última vez que vi a Agoney fue hace 3 años, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Supongo que estará cantando en el barco que cantaba antes de entrar a OT.

Después de terminar la gira él se quedó en mi casa, no sabia que éramos pero lo que sentíamos era mutuo o eso pensaba. Jamás me había sentido tan humillado como el día en el que le vi en los baños de la discoteca besándose con mi mejor amigo. No hablé con él en el trayecto a casa, dormimos en camas separadas, algo que no acostumbrábamos a hacer. Al día siguiente cuando me desperté busque a Agoney por toda la casa para aclarar lo de la noche anterior pero no estaba, desapareció de la faz de la tierra y no volví a saber nada de él.

Realmente he pasado página, salí con algún chico pero duraron poco, pero creo que sigo sintiendo cosas por Agoney, a pesar de la lejanía y del engaño.  
Quizá el chico nuevo cambie mi vida y esta vez definitivamente.


	2. Capítulo 1

Agoney

Pisar suelo peninsular fue una maravilla, porfín estaba alejado de Tenerife. Bajé de un avión para subirme en otro en dirección Ibiza. Durante el vuelo hablé con la chica que me tocó al lado; ella también iba a trabajar a la "isla de la fiesta", era muy maja y más o menos teníamos la misma edad. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa ya que era su primera vez en un avión, era de Cáceres y nunca le había gustado viajar.

-Ei, espabila.- Comentó Sam en cuanto me vió bajar del avión.

-Hola a ti también.- Intenté que se diese cuenta de que no me había preguntado ni qué tal el vuelo.

-Tenemos prisa... me cuentas en el coche que tal el viaje.- Dijo mientras cogía mis maletas y nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Me hice muy amigo de Sam cuando me estuve quedando unas semanas en casa de Raoul, él siempre estaba en casa de éste ya que son primos y actualmente sigo en contacto con Álvaro; el hermano de Raoul.

-¿Sabes dónde me voy a quedar a vivir?- Pregunté una vez que ya estaba el coche en marcha.

-Te llevo al hotel en donde trabajarás, creo que te darán una habitación del hotel para que te quedes el tiempo que trabajes aquí.

-Ah que bien, salgo de un hotel y entro en otro.- Dije cansado, apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla.

-Bueno, este hotel te va a gustar. Además los empleados son muy majos. A mi a veces me llaman de bailarín para que actúe algunas noches.

Seguimos el trayecto hacia el hotel, entró al parking de empleados y aparcó en un sitio que ponía Vázquez. Nos bajamos los dos y subimos en ascensor a la planta cero, dónde se encontraba la recepción. Era lujoso pero a la vez acogedor, había mucha gente de un lado para otro llevando maletas, todo un caos.

-Venga, te voy a presentar a tu encargado. Te va a gustar.

-SAM.- Le eché una mirada retadora, él tan solo se rió sabiendo por dónde iba eso de "te va a gustar".

Me llevó por unos pasillos muy largos hasta que paramos en una puerta color roja, entramos y vimos a unos cuantos empleados sentados leyendo o bebiendo café...

-Rafa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo. Al menos tendría una cara conocida en este nuevo trabajo.

-Aquí estoy, intentando sacarme algo de dinerillo.

-Tengo que coger las maletas del coche y llevarlas a la habitación, voy un momento a la recepción para ver cuál será mi nueva morada. Nos vemos luego.

Salí por la puerta lentamente y seguí el mismo camino por los pasillos pero al contrario. Al llegar a la recepción pedí mi habitación diciendo que era el nuevo empleado y enseguida tuve las llaves en mis manos, me dijeron que mandarían a un botones a recoger las maletas del coche para subírmelas a la habitación.

La habitación estaba en la planta principal asique me pareció muy cómodo el hecho de no coger ascensor.

Entré a la habitación, estaba muy bien amueblada; era acogedora y a la vez amplia, tenía tres habitaciones.

Al entrar estaba el cuarto, espacioso y muy bonito. A la derecha estaba el baño con una gran bañera y al fondo de la habitación había una pequeña cocina, con una pequeña encimera pegada a una de las paredes.

Se senté en la cama y escuché el timbre asique rápidamente me levanté para abrirle.

Mi cara era un cuadro, él estaba aquí delante de mí. Habían pasado 3 años y nos encontrábamos de nuevo. No sé qué cara era peor pero la suya reflejaba miedo y sorpresa. Había cambiado pero seguía igual de guapo que la última vez que le vi, le di un vistazo rápido; llevaba una camisa blanca que marcaba sus trabajados brazos y realzaba su figura, esos pantalones pitillos negros me quitaron la respiración durante algunos segundos. Echaba tanto de menos verlo.

-Hola.- Dije con voz temblorosa, esperaba que me gritase o que se largará pero sin embargo no lo hizo.

-¿Agoney?- Dijo dudoso mientras entraba un poco en la habitación para dejar las maletas.

-Ha pasado tiempo pero creo que no he cambiado tanto.- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y pasó su vista por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me pusiese un poco rojo.

-Vaya, no se que decir.- Estaba nervioso, se notaba.

-Yo tampoco, Raoul lo siento.- Echaba de menos decir su nombre, sonaba tan bien. Me miró triste durante unos segundos y después agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-¿Por que?

-¿Por qué de que?

-TODO.- Gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pensé que se marcharía pero tan solo la cerró y volvió a quedar en frente de mi. 

-No lo sé.- Tenía miedo y estaba nervioso.

-No tengo tiempo ahora pero que sepas que hablaremos.- Dijo amenazante y tras una última mirada de furia se marchó dando un portazo.

Me senté en la cama y me pasé las manos por el pelo, agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos. En qué hotel me había metido...

-Chiquita mierda. 

El volver a ver a Raoul fue un golpe muy fuerte, seguía igual de guapo y Dios... Era imposible no pensar en lo bien que nos lo pasábamos juntos. Ni soñando encontraría alguien mejor que él. Sinceramente cuando me fui de su casa pensé que me escribiría o se interesaría por mi vida pero no, no recibí ni un solo mensaje de él. Entendí que no quisiera volver a verme pero sufrí y mucho al saber que quizás todo fue mentira y en realidad no me quería.

Me levanté de la cama y deshice las maletas, al final y al cabo me tocaba trabajar aquí durante toda la temporada y si trabajaba aquí Raoul no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, tendría que afrontar mis acciones del pasado. Tenía claro una cosa... Volvería a recuperar a Raoul.

Raoul

-¿Por qué no me dijísteis que Agoney iba a venir a trabajar aquí?- Dije alterado, Sam se asustó al verme entrar a su cuarto hecho una furia pero me daba igual.

-Primero relájate y segundo ¿Cómo te has enterado?- Dijo Rafa que estaba tumbado en la cama de matrimonio, trabajaba allí gracias a mi.

-Ui yo sé de uno al que le ponen los rusos... y mira qué casualidad que acaba de llegar al hotel.- Soltó Sam junto con una sonrisa.

-Mira no me toques los cojones.- Espeté a la misma vez que me senté en una silla e intenté relajarme porque si no me liaría a hostias.

-Lo siento tete, sabes que es brometa.- Ahora quien se rió fue Rafa del comentario de Sam.

-Ya está, ostia puta ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Lleva 3 años sin dar señales de vida y de repente trabaja aquí? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada, lo juramos.- Soltó Rafa asustado. -Nos enteramos ayer que llegaría un nuevo empleado y nos dijeron que trabajaba en un hotel de Tenerife y que cantaba muy bien, tan solo unimos cabos y boom Agoney está aquí.

-No puedo más, necesito una tila. Voy a romper algo como lo vuelva a ver.

-No sé porque te pones así si ya hablaste con Mario y el mismo te dijo que besó a Ago en contra de su voluntad, él no hizo nada malo.

-Es verdad, Agoney no lo besó a él.

-Tengo que seguir trabajando.- Cojí la puerta y emprendí mi camino hacia la recepción para continuar con mi trabajo.

Ya era por la noche concretamente la hora de la cena asique casi todos los huéspedes se encontraban en el comedor, era mi hora libre asique me dirigí a la piscina; me gustaba meter las piernas en el agua y pensar en mis cosas. Cuando llegué había alguien que también había pensado lo mismo que yo. Conforme me iba acercando me fijé en que la persona que estaba sentada en el bordillo de la piscina con las piernas en el agua era Agoney. 

Dude en acercarme o no pero quería hablar con él y que me explicase la verdad.

Me senté a su lado casi sin hacer ruido, giró su cara para mirarme pero enseguida volvió a posar la vista en el agua de la piscina. Me remangué los pantalones y me quité los zapatos junto con los calcetines y metí los pies en el agua.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que escuché unos sollozos, me giré alarmado hacia Agoney y vi que tenía las manos en la cara y estaba temblando. Me sorprendió verlo en esa situación, pocas veces había llorado delante mío. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y acerqué su cabeza a mi cuello creando un medio abrazo. No tardo mucho en abrazarme de verdad y llorar. Le acaricié el pelo para que se relajara. Tenia miedo de haberle hecho daño ya que es una persona tan pura y tan maravillosa, solté algunas lágrimas y rápidamente se separó de mi y pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas quitando los rastros de lágrimas mientras me miraba directo a los ojos.

-No quiero que llores por mi.- Me dijo Agoney mientras se acercaba un poco más a mi, nuestras caras estaban a un par de centímetros. Cerré los ojos y note que pasó su mano por mi cuello haciéndome leves caricias. 

Dios le había echado tanto de menos, le necesitaba en mi vida. Estaba igual de guapo que siempre, pero con la diferencia de que él tenía 26 y yo 24; ya no éramos unos críos. 

-Dios Agoney… no puedo.- Dije aún llorando, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Shh, no pasa nada. A ver ¿que no puedes?-Dijo con una voz pausada, parecía un espejismo el que estuviese aquí a mi lado otra vez.

-El no saber porqué hiciste eso aquel día y de un día a otro desapareces y ahora de repente nos vemos y nada va a ser como antes.- Estaba destrozado pero Agoney se limitó a darme besos en la cabeza y a acariciarme la nuca. Después de relajarme un poco me separé y le miré directo a los ojos, los tenía rojos pero me seguían transmitiendo la misma paz de siempre.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta rozar nuestras narices y al ver que no se apartó supuse que no lo importaría que le besase. Pero me cogió de los hombros y me separó un poco de él. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin besar sus labios y ansiaba hacerlo de nuevo.

-No, no quiero que sea por pena.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la puse en su pierna.

-Sé que solo haces esto para no sentirte mal contigo mismo pero no siempre eres tú el centro de todo.

-No sé de que me hablas, yo solo quiero saber el porqué te alejaste de mi así de la nada. Yo también sufrí mucho, no sabía lo que era no estar con la persona que más quieres ni estar cada noche en vela pensando que pudiste hacer mal para que se fuese esa persona. No hubo día en estos 3 años en los que no haya parado de pensar en ti, ya sea mala o buena. No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti. Te quiero Agoney Hernández más de lo que alguna vez pensaste.- No nos pudimos contener y acabamos llorando los dos, nos abrazamos muy fuerte.

-Te quiero.- Susurró Agoney con tristeza mientras nos abrazábamos. Sonreí inconscientemente en mitad de las lágrimas. -No me voy a volver a ir nunca más.


	3. Capítulo 2

Esa noche no hubo besos ni más acercamientos, tan solo dos jóvenes hablando y recuperando el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, hablaron de el porqué de su separación, cosas familiares e incluso de sus exparejas. Para finalizar la noche los dos chicos tomaron la decisión de bañarse en la piscina asique se quitaron la ropa quedándose en calzoncillos y se lanzaron al agua. 

Jugaron y nadaron hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron arrugados completamente, cogieron toallas para poder secarse y cada uno se fue a su habitación, resultó que sus habitaciones eras contiguas asique se desearon las buenas noches mutuamente junto con un beso en la mejilla y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. 

Raoul

-¿Cómo estuvo la noche?- Preguntó interesado Sam mientras se preparaba un café.

Estaban solos en la sala en la que sólo podían entrar empleados.

-¿Y la tuya con Rafa?- Dije cotilla, le guiñé un ojo y me senté en un sillón haciéndome el sordo.

-Sabía que alguien se enteraría.- Cogió el café recien salido de la máquina y se sentó a mi lado, se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-Tu cuarto está pegado al mío si recuerdas bien y se ve que lo pasasteis bien.

-Que vergüenza.- Escondió la cara entre sus manos y no pude reprimirme una carcajada.

-Tampoco eres muy indicado para hablar de discreción porque vaya cuando iba a tu casa siempre os pillaba en mitad de algo.- Vaya zasca me lanzo Sam.

-No estamos hablando de mi.- Dije sonrojado, pero es verdad lo que decía Sam... Él tenía esa capacidad, siempre nos pillaba y nos cortaba todo el rollo. -Entonces es solo un lío, solo sexo o algo serio.

-No lo sé, joder quizás me guste un poco.- Bebió un poco de café y sonrió a la nada. Estaba claro que le gustaba de verdad.

-Ella enamurada.- Dije riéndome.

Llegaron más empleados y decidimos dejar nuestra charla para más tarde para cuando estuviésemos a solas. Seguí con mi trabajo, de un lado para otro acarreando maletas... lo de siempre. 

-Hombre, a ti te buscaba.- Dijo Agoney que venía cambiando hacia mi.

-Y a que se debe.

-Quizás me tienes que enseñar cómo va este hotel...- Sonrió.

-Muy bien sígueme te enseñaré donde están las cosas y que tendrás que hacer.- Caminé un poco pero al ver que no me seguía decidí girarme para ver el por que no caminaba.

Vaya sorpresa más grande. Pillar a tu ex mirándote el culo no pasa todos los días, parecía que fuese ayer la última vez que le pillé haciéndolo; Agoney solía esperar a que yo andase primero para tener una buena vista de mi culo. Chasqueé los dedos cerca de su cara un par de veces y enseguida alzó la vista a mis ojos, algo colorado después de que le hubiese pillado pero no tuvo vergüenza de lo siguiente que hizo, se acercó más a mi y me cojió el culo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen totalmente pegados. Nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca, algo incómodo por la situación que estábamos viviendo pero no tenía ninguna intención de apartarme. Escuchamos una puerta abrirse y enseguida se apartó de mi agachando la mirada. El anciano de la 534 acababa de salir de su habitación dirigiéndose seguramente al casino, como siempre solía hacer, a gastar algo de dinero.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y caminó callado y muy pegado a mi durante todo el recorrido por el hotel.

-Bueno aquí tienes el uniforme, es el mismo que el mío. No tardes.- Le guiñé un ojo y posteriormente salí por la puerta.

Me apoyé en la pared a esperar que saliese Agoney, noté como me vibró el móvil en el bolsillo, lo saqué y miré quien me había escrito.

La sorpresa fue cuando vi que eran dos mensajes, uno de mi hermano y otro de Agoney. Abrí primero el de Álvaro en el que me decía que iba a venir a Ibiza junto con Mireya un par de días dentro de poco porque querían verme. Inmediatamente le contesté que les estaría esperando y que me hacía mucha ilusión que viniesen. Dudé un poco pero abrí el mensaje de Ago, lo que más me sorprendió esque ese mensaje era de ahora, de hace 1 minuto. Ponía: "NECESITO tu ayuda" junto con un emoji de guiño. Este hombre jamás se cansará de ponerme nervioso y caliente. Sin tocar a la puerta me adentré a la habitación sin esperarme la siguiente escena, un Agoney luchando consigo mismo intentando ponerse la camisa con la corbata mal atada.

-Pero chico pensaba que sabías vestirte.- Me fulminó con la mirada y luego rodó los ojos ante mi comentarios.

-Ayúdame.- Dijo con voz de niño pequeño, es de las cosas que más me enamoran de él, el hecho de que puede ser tierno y rudo depende de la situación.

Me acerqué despacio a él manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos, le puse bien la camisa lentamente procurando hacer el máximo contacto posible de mis manos con sus hombros y sus abdominales cuando le abrochaba los botones; se notaba que había hecho deporte porque ahora estaba muy tonificado.

-Vamos, a trabajar que se hace tarde, nos vemos en el descanso.- Dije después de rozar mi mano con la suya lentamente mientras manteníamos nuestras miradas fijas en los labios del otro.

Me maché por la puerta sin mirarle porque si me quedaba más rato en esa habitación no aguantaría las ganas de besarle y acabaríamos en otras situación en las que nos podrían pillar e incluso despedir; no porque seamos gays si no por un escándalo publico ya que tener relaciones sexuales en una zona comunitaria creo que no es muy ético. Esa situación tendría su morbo pero preferiría no probarla o al menos de momento a plena luz del día.

El día paso rápido, hablé del tema con Sam y se ve que quieren llevar una relación seria y me alegro muchísimo por él. Ya era hora que encontrará a alguien que le hiciese feliz y le entendiese.

Terminé el turno y me dirigí a la cocina del hotel para comer, allí se encontraba Laura con Rafa asique me acerqué a ellos. 

-Hoy estoy reventado.- Me tiré a la silla mientras suspiraba.

-A mi me ha tocado la señora repelente del día.- Dijo Laura que era una de las recepcionistas del turno de mañana.

-Pues yo bien hoy, claro está que siempre hay gente guarra que ensucia de más las habitaciones.- Se quejó Rafa mientras se comía su ensalada vegana.

-¿Qué quiere hoy mi niño? ¿La especialidad de la casa?- Me dijo Luisa en tono cariñoso mientras me miraba enternecida; era la cocinera más mayor que trabajaba allí, era la más cariñosa y con la que mejor me llevaba ya que cuando empecé a trabajar en este hotel ella me trató como otro hijo más.

-Pues me sirve con una ensalada igual que la de Rafa... Gracias.- Se alejó a la encimera y empezó a prepararla.

Siguieron comiendo y hablamos de diferentes temas. Cuando terminé de comer me despedí de los que quedaban en la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto, necesitaba tocar el piano y desahogarme.

Me puse delante del piano que había empotrado a la pared y toqué algunas notas al alzar, según me iban las ideas hacia diferentes compases y los iba escribiendo, escribí una hermosa canción. Toqué los primeros acordes y empecé a cantar.

A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas   
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas   
A veces te cuento por qué este silencio   
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento

A veces de un hilo, a veces de un ciento   
Hay veces, mi vida, te juro que siento  
¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento?   
Sentir como siento, que sea difícil

A veces te miro y a veces te dejas   
Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas   
A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles   
A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie

A veces te juro de veras que siento  
No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos   
¿Por qué es tan dificil? Vivir solo es eso  
Vivir solo es eso ¿por qué es tan dificil?

Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser   
Cuando nadie me ve, pongo el mundo al revés   
Cuando nadie me ve, no me limita la piel   
Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser   
Cuando nadie me ve

Te escribo desde los centros de mi propia existencia   
Donde nacen las ansias, la infinita esencia   
Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo   
Y hay cosas tan mías pero es que yo no las veo

Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo   
No entiendo mi vida, se encienden los versos   
Que a oscuras te puedo, lo siento no acierto   
No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos  
El alma y el cuerpo

Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser   
Cuando nadie me ve, me parezco a tu piel  
Cuando nadie me ve, yo pienso en ella también   
Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser   
Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve, no me limita la piel   
Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser   
Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve, no me limita la piel   
Cuando nadie me ve  
Cuando nadie me ve

A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas   
Te encierro en mis ojos tras puertas abiertas   
A veces te cuento por qué este silencio   
Y es que a veces soy tuyo   
Y a veces del viento

Me levanté y miré la hora en el móvil. Eran las 10 de la noche y de inmediato se me pasó una idea por la cabeza. Fui corriendo hasta la habitación de Agoney.

-¿Has cenado?- Dije en cuanto abrió la puerta encontrándomelo con el pelo revuelto y con una cara adormilado.

-No.- Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cara en gesto de cansancio.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Querrías venir a cenar conmigo?- Dije nervioso, jamás había sido el típico chico que invitaba a nada a su pareja pero bueno en este caso no éramos nada, ni siquiera amigos; después de todo lo que pasó hace años entre nosotros.

-Vamos.- Cerró la puerta con el portazo y me miro dubitativo.

-Me refería fuera de este hotel, tu, yo y un restaurante italiano que está cerca de aquí.- Dios las manos de temblaban asique decidí meterlas en el bolsillo de la sudadera para ocultar mi nerviosismo pero creo que fue más cantoso. 

Creo que vi la sonrisa más grande que Agoney jamás me había regalado, susurró un "dame 5 minutos, espérame en tu cuarto" y se metió corriendo en su habitación.

Mire mis pies y me fijé que tenía las zapatillas de estar por casa, me dirigí corriendo a mi habitación y enseguida me quité la sudadera para ponerme una camisa negra, cambié mis pantalones del chándal por unos vaqueros ajustados negros y unos zapatos que terminaban el look.

Me eché un poco de mi perfume favorito; sauvage de Dior cuya colonia amaba Agoney y se volvía loco cada vez que la utilizaba. 

-Raoul, ya estoy.- Escuché detrás de la puerta mientras daba los últimos retoques a mi tupé, cojí mi cartera y las llaves de la habitación.

-Madre mía.- Me quedé unos instantes parado admirando a aquel chico. Me sonrió y caminamos juntos por el pasillo.

Esa camisa blanca con esos pantalones vaqueros ajustados no deberían de ser legales o al menos que él los llevase. Me lo comía con la mirada pero borré todo pensamiento que incluía al canario sin esa ropa de mi mente.

Nos montamos en mi coche y fuimos a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos de pasta. Pedimos mesa y nos sentamos. Agoney estaba mirando a todos lados asombrado y cuando me miraba a mi se notaba que estaba duduso. Igual le extrañó que le invitase a cenar o el simple hecho de intentar hablar con él después de tanto tiempo.

-Bueno que te parece.- Dije mientras bajaba la carta y apoyaba las manos en la mesa.

-Esta muy bien pero me gusta algo más íntimo para una cita.- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras apoyaba su mano encima de la mía por encima de la mesa, se la agarré y con el pulgar le acaricié el dorso de su mano. Quizás estaba colorado pero me daba igual.

-Nunca hemos tenido una cita, pero eso no quiere decir que esto lo sea.- Dije muy lentamente y cuando termine la frase le guiñé un ojo. Me miro con cara provocativa pero enseguida llegó el camarero para traernos los platos que anteriormente habíamos pedido.

La velada se me pasó muy rápida y me quedé con ganas de más, es verdad que los dos mostrábamos muestras de cariño pero yo al menos no quería ir muy rápido. Volvimos al hotel hacia la 1 de la mañana ya que después de cenar nos fuimos al parque de enfrente del restaurante a sentarnos en un banco y poder charlar tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches.- Le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Agoney, notaba su respiración agitada y muy cerca, tenía la esperanza de que se lanzara a besarme. Estábamos justo en mitad de pasillo, casi abrazados.

-Buenas noches.- Susurró mientras se apoyaba en una pared del pasillo y como yo seguía dándole caricias le seguí hacia la pared lentamente sin cesar los movimientos en su pelo, apoyé la otra mano en la pared para poder equilibrarme mientras le seguía dando mimos con nuestras miradas fijas en los ojos del otro.

Ni él se quería separar ni yo tampoco.  
Nuestras respiraciones eran lentas pero a la vez nerviosas, me acerqué a su oído y le volví a susurrar "buenas noches"; pero de manera diferente y acompañado por un beso húmedo en su cuello que seguramente lo habrá dejado con ganas de más. Quizás fue el vino de más que bebimos el que me hizo besarle. Pero que más daba, si no era ahora no era nunca.

Rápidamente me metí en mi habitación ya que no quería lidiar con un Agoney necesitado aún yo estándolo también.


	4. Capítulo 3

Agoney

Me dejó allí parado en mitad del pasillo y solo y con una erección que el mismo me había provocado. Dudé en si ir a su habitación y terminar lo que él empezó o simplemente besarle pero me contuve, no quería presionarle.

Así que me adentré en mi habitación y tras una ducha fría me acosté para poder descansar.

Pasaron dos semana de lo más normal, trabajando y sin parar de un lado a otro. Había cantado 2 días a la hora de la cena con la compañía del piano, a la gente le gustó y el director de hotel me dijo que seguramente volvería a cantar alguna otra noche más. Pillé varias veces a Sam y a Rafa liándose en el vestuario, les corte el rollo. Cuando les pillaba me sentía Sam hace años cuando nos cortaba en rollo a Raoul y a mi en casa del rubio.

Álvaro  
"Eeee"  
"Dile a mi hermano que ya estamos en el aeropuerto que si nos viene a buscar"  
"Ya me enteré de que estás con él...jaja"  
"Ya contarás"

Yo  
"Okey"  
"No hay anda que contar"  
"Créeme"

Y es verdad, durante estas semanas entre Raoul y yo no hubo nada destacable, nos picábamos y quizás nos tratábamos como al principio cuando estamos  en la academia pero ningún acercamiento. Había tensión sexual mutua obviamente, creo que jamás había estado tanto tiempo con él sin besarle ni siquiera en la academia aguantamos tanto, los primeros días del concurso nos picábamos mucho y nos llevábamos a matar pero acabamos liándonos en las duchas 4 días después de entrar a la academia; él me tentaba y yo le picaba era normal que acabáramos liberando esa tensión. 

Hoy era mi día libre asique aproveché lo máximo para descansar por la mañana. Llamé a la puerta de Raoul para decirle que su hermano ya había llegado y que si iba a buscarle. Me abrió la puerta un poco desorientado, eso quería decir que se había pegado todo el día durmiendo.

-Raoul vístete que Álvaro ya ha llegado, tienes que ir a buscarlo.- Me fui enseguida de allí sin pararme a mirar mucho su torso que estaba al descubierto. Él asintió y yo volví a mi cuarto. A los pocos minutos escuché su puerta cerrase. 

Me puse a practicar la canción que cantaría en la próxima cena; "tu refugio" de Pablo Alborán.

Ya son casi las 9 de la noche y me encuentro sentado en el bordillo de la piscina con las piernas en el agua intentado relajarme y olvidarme del ajetreo que he tenido esta semana, es agobiante este hotel porque no paras de llevar maletas de un lado a otro y en ocasiones he tenido que cubrir a algunos empleados que se habían puesto malos asique incluso he hecho turnos dobles.

-Ei Agonías.- Noto como gritan detrás mío y veo a Mireya con una sonrisa radiante acercándose a mi a paso ligero ya que esos tacones que lleva creo que no la dejan correr. Me levanto y voy enseguida a abrazarle muy fuerte, hace muchísimo que no nos veíamos.

-Que guapa, madre mía. ¿Y tu novio?- Pregunté haciéndome el sueco. Soy algo cotilla a veces pero ya me dijo Álvaro que habían empezado a salir casi después de que saliésemos de OT.

-Estamos algo mal ahora... Pero bueno he venido aquí para ver cómo estáis, qué casualidad de que has acabado con Raoul ¿no? ¿Estáis juntos?- Dijo entusiasmada, como siempre.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué os ha pasado?, erais la pareja perfecta. Y lo de Raoul... que va, estamos empezando desde el principio, como si no nos conociésemos.

-Vaya, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Siempre me lo dijo mi abuela y creo que tiene razón.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las hamacas e imite su gesto posicionándome a su lado. Asentí dándole la razón para que no se sintiese mal pero me resultaba algo extraño hablar de esto con ella ya que no teníamos tanta confianza como antes.

-Bueno no me has dicho que ha pasado con Álvaro.

-Pues nada... Se enfadó por una tontería, el otro día estuvimos hablando de si queríamos formar una familia y eso, él no quiere pero yo sí. Peleamos porque al fin y al cabo no sé, yo tengo ganas de tener niños y creo que ya va siendo hora. 

-Bueno no pasa nada, aún hay tiempo...- Intenté animarla, pasé mi mano por su hombro y le abracé muy fuerte para que sintiese que le iba a apoyar en todo.

-Chicos ¿Vamos a cenar todos juntos?- Dijo Raoul que apareció de repente detrás nuestro, a su lado se encontraba Álvaro que se agachó para darme un abrazo.

La velada pasó lenta pero muy entretenida, daba gusto volver a hablar con gente que realmente le interesaba lo que contaba. Raoul se sentó enfrente mío, no me incomodaba pero durante toda la cena estuvo con la mirada fija en mi, algunas veces se las devolvía junto con alguna sonrisa y otras simplemente hacía como que no le veía. Hablamos de todos los temas posibles, pagamos y decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por unos jardines que tenía el hotel. Raoul y yo dejamos a la pareja delante nuestro para que pudiesen hablar de sus cosas.

-Álvaro le va a pedir que se case con él.- Dijo en cuanto se alejaron un poco Álvaro y Mireya.

-No me lo esperaba, Mireya me dijo que habían discutido.- Dije mientras nos sentábamos en un banco alejados de ellos.

-Ya bueno...supongo que será para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.- Se le notaba algo triste asique decidí abrazarle. -¿Y esto?

-No sé, te veías mal.- Me reí. Fijé mi vista es sus labios pero rápidamente la quite de allí, no quería parecer tan obvio aunque la tensión que manteníamos Raoul y yo desde hacía una semana era más que notoria. Nos quedamos un buen rato mirando las estrellas, nuestras manos se rodaron un par de veces casi sin querer.

-Bueno vayamos a avisarles que ya es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar.

Nos levantamos a la vez y fuimos en su busca, los encontramos liándose. Les cortamos el rollo y nos dirigímos hacia las habitaciones. Mireya y Álvaro se quedarían en la habitación de Raoul ya que él tenía dos camas de matrimonio. Antes de entrar a su habitación suspiró mientras me miraba ya que sabía que ellos necesitaban intimidad y él no se la podía dar. Me miró suplicante esperando que le dejase quedarse a dormir en mi habitación pero negué lentamente la cabeza, me acerqué a él y le di un pico en los labios deseándole buenas noches. Se sorprendió bastante pero enseguida me metí a mi cuarto sin dejarle tiempo de reacción. Me quise hacer el duro diciéndole que no pero lo que más deseaba en ese instante era estar con él, aprovechar el tiempo que perdimos.

Estuve un rato viendo la tele, mirando distintos canales ya que ninguno me enganchaba y las películas no eran lo suficientemente buenas. Y no pude resistirlo más. Le mandé un mensaje a Raoul diciendo que viniese a mi cuarto para que dejase intimidad a la pareja, y le pregunté si está noche quería dormir en mi habitación.  
No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta, me levanté y ví a Raoul. Le dejo entrar y pasa hasta donde se encuentra la cama de matrimonio. 

Camino lentamente hacia él y no aguanto más, necesito besarle. Junto nuestras frentes despacio, oigo como inhala profundamente y, de repente, sus manos están sujetando mi nuca y presiona sus labios contra los míos en un beso agresivo y necesitado al que no tarda en sumar su lengua, introduciéndola en mi boca. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, correspondo a su beso a la vez que pongo una de mis manos en sus caderas para acercarlo más a mi y la otra mano en su nuca para profundizar más el beso. Necesitaba saciarme después de todo este tiempo alejado de él, la tensión entre nosotros ya no podía ser más y tenía que salir de alguna manera. Qué mejor que haciendo el amor con él.

Raoul

Nuestras lenguas se encuentran mientras Agoney nos tira hacia la cama y se sienta en ella asique yo me siento a horcajadas suya. Me sujeto en sus hombros y muevo mis caderas contra él haciendo que con el roce de nuestros miembros recubiertos aún por telas él se endurezca más de lo que ya está. Bajo mi mano hasta su miembro y meto mi mano por debajo de sus calzoncillos, acarició toda su longitud con delicadeza y al segundo noto como gime bajo mis caricias y lo callo besándolo ya que no quiero que todos se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo y menos mi hermano que se encuentra al otro lado de la pared. Sus manos van a mi culo mientras que sus besos bajan por mi cuello y clavículas dejando marcas y un rastro de saliva debido a sus besos húmedos. Gimo contra su boca. Había echado tanto de menos su tacto y sus besos que lo necesito porque él es una droga jodidamente adictiva, asique pronto dejo la labor de marturbarle y me encuentro sacándole la camiseta. Él hace lo mismo conmigo asique ahora estamos iguales: excitados y medio desnudos.

Me levanto de encima de él para poder quitarme los pantalones, una vez quitados me acerco lentamente hacia él y vuelvo a sentarme a horcajadas a la vez que vuelvo a besarle; nuestras lenguas luchan otra vez entre ellas. Mis manos viajan por todo su pecho bien trabajado, se nota que ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que estuvimos en esta situación. Suspira contra mi hombro ya que he empezado a trazar una línea de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta su pecho. Le muerdo el lóbulo de una oreja y gime fuerte. Me río un poco por la facilidad que tengo de calentarle, desciendo mis manos a su cinturón y con habilidad consigo desabrocharlo, rápidamente quito el botón de sus pantalones y los quito con su ayuda. Me pongo de rodillas y me deshago de sus calzoncillos, cojo su miembro y sin dudarlo me lo meto en la boca haciendo presión en la punta, sé que le gusta ya que pone sus manos en mi pelo para que continúe asique yo hago lo que me pide, sigo bajando y subiendo por toda su longitud con mi lengua mientras con mi otra mano me dedico a masturbar el resto de su miembro. Gime mi nombre y cuando noto que pronto se va a correr me aparto dando una última lamida. Me levanto y le empujo para que se tumbe en la cama y me coloco encima de él. 

Vuelvo a juntar nuestras bocas en un beso desenfrenado y no paro de mover mis caderas, odiando el único trozo de tela que nos separa para sentirnos completamente, asique es él quién se encarga de deshacerse de mis calzoncillos tirándolos a cualquier parte de la habitación. Ahora sí puedo notar el roce de nuestros miembros duros y erectos. Seguimos moviendo nuestras caderas creando fricción entre ambos soltando pequeños gemidos. Agoney se sienta apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama y agarra mi cintura para colocarme a horcajadas de él, me levanta un poco y siento la punta de su erección presionando mi entrada. Me besa mientras empieza a introducirse lentamente en mi, cierro los ojos por el dolor, cosa que Agoney no ve ya que tengo mi cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y hombro izquierdo. Cuando la punta toca mi fondo suelto un pequeño gemido de dolor y Agoney enseguida para.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta preocupado mirándome a los ojos, está rojo debido a la excitación y supongo que yo debo de estar igual. -Mierda, lo siento, he sido muy brusco...

-Estoy bien.- Digo con una pequeña sonrisa, le doy un casto beso en los labios haciéndole saber que todo está bien. 

No sé qué le está pasando está vez a Ago ya que él siempre ha sido muy brusco y pocas veces se ha preocupado por si había algún problema pero me gusta esta faceta suya, no es su culpa que me haya dolido ya que quizás es porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía con nadie y el no estar lubricado de antes. Empiezo a moverme lentamente encima de él cabalgando, él gime a la vez que araña mi espalda. Agarra mi culo para ayudarme a moverme mejor. Jadeó mientras siento pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello. 

Suelta pequeños gemidos cuando empiezo a moverme más rápido, pronto él empieza a mover también las caderas haciendo que en cada embestida alcance a tocar mi punto G, me agarro a su espalda con fuerza mientras hundo mis dedos en ella y de vez en cuando la araño levemente.

Suspiro y muerdo su hombro con cada embestida y no puedo parar de gemir. Una de sus manos deja mi culo para dirijirse a mi miembro, para empezar a masturbarme. Me muevo más rápido y no nos podemos controlar más, los dos no paramos de gemir pero por suerte él se da cuenta de que estamos haciendo mucho ruido y empieza a besarme, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua y así acallamos los gemidos que no dejan de salir de las bocas de ambos.

Tras unos minutos más tarde empiezo a notar ese cosquilleo en el estómago que me indica que estoy muy cerca del orgasmo, él sigue masturbándome a la vez que nos movemos a la par y no puedo impedir correrme sobre su abdomen, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez liberándome. Agoney se deja llevar segundos más tarde, corriendose en mi interior a la vez que araña con fuerza mi espalda causándome dolor pero lo aguanto.

Nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, yo encima de Agoney y él aún dentro de mi mientras que nuestras respiraciones se acompasan. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, quiero saber en qué está pensando. Y entonces es cuando vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer. Llevo una mano a su nuca y le acarició lentamente el pelo, noto como suspira y le miro a los ojos. Repaso todas las facciones de su cara parándome en cada una de ellas y sé que jamás he visto a un chico tan guapo en mi vida, y me vuelvo loco de pensar que al entrar en la academia no le soportaba... no hay persona que me trate mejor que Agoney. Su pelo antes bien peinado en un perfecto tupé ahora se encuentra tapando su frente en mechones mojados debido al sudor. Se nota que está feliz, tiene los ojos cerrados y ha echado la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el cabecero de la cama. Después de tanto tiempo creo que por fin hemos entendido que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro.

-Te quiero.- Susurra lentamente con la mirada fija en mis ojos mientras se le forma en la cara una gran sonrisa.

-Te quiero.- Digo susurrando, me aproximó a sus labios y dejo que los mios se fundan con los suyos en un beso pausado. Sin prisas y sin miedos.

Me levanto para que salga de mi y me acuesto a su lado, hago que pase su mano por mi torso y apoye la cabeza en mi pecho. Le acaricio la espalda suavemente formando figuras sin sentido, va cerrando los ojos a la par que yo y pronto nos quedamos dormidos.


	5. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el último capítulo de la historia pero aún quedan los one shot que me han ido pidiendo la gente de Wattpad

Agoney

Despierto a causa de sentir un cosquilleo en mi nuca; tengo mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y estoy abrazado a él como un koala. No abro los ojos pero me muevo un poco para que cesen esas cosquillas pero sin embargo Raoul opta que es más divertido seguir molestándome. Le pego un manotazo en el pecho al catalán para que pare pero tan solo se queja del golpe con un gruñido y va bajando lentamente su mano por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi culo donde deja la mano quieta, a causa de que tiene las manos heladas me dan escalofríos. 

-Bueno días Ago.- Susurra sensualmente en mi oído, me abrazo mas a él y escondo mi cara en su hombro.

-Eres un perezoso.- Me mueve lentamente para que me despierte. 

-Pesado, déjame dormir.- Susurro mientras nos tapo con la manta hasta el cuello ya que antes solo nos tapaba la sábana hasta nuestras cinturas.

-No, vamos. Despierta que está mi hermano y vamos a salir con ellos a dar una vuelta.

-Que vergüenza... Hemos follado con tu primo y tu hermano tan cerca...- Me avergüenzo muchísimo y noto como se me suben los colores. Estoy rojísimo lo sé.

Raoul deja pequeños besos húmedos detrás de mi oreja provocándome escalofríos, la sangre que hasta hace un momento estaba en mi cabeza ahora se me está llendo a mi miembro que tarda poco en ponerse erecto.

-Para si no lo vas a terminar.- Consigo decir entre gemidos, sus manos bajan a mis caderas y gira sobre mi colocándose encima mio. -Raoul... Lo de ayer...

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Sigue repartiendo besos húmedos por todo mi cuello y va descendiendo hasta mi ombligo, no puedo evitar suspirar y más cuando sus mordidas sobrepasan los límites de mi V dándome a entender lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Su boca viaja por todo mi miembro dando lamidas y besos húmedos que me hacen gemir su nombre repetidamente. En ningún momento cesa sus movimientos ni siquiera cuando le estoy avisando de que en breves instantes voy a correrme, me vacío en su boca echando la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que arqueo la espalda y gimo todo lo alto que puedo su nombre. 

Sube lentamente la cabeza y posa sus labios con los míos en un beso suave en el que nuestras lenguas se entrecruzan pero esta vez no buscan otra cosa nada más que roce, no hay pasión; tan solo hay cariño y anhelo. Estoy agotado entre lo que pasó anoche y lo que acaba de pasar ahora, respiro entrecortado mientras miro al techo. Raoul se encuentra tumbado de medio lado mirándome fijamente.

-Si me despiertas así todos los días... Me desgastarás, uno ya está mayor para estos trotes.

-No te lo crees ni tú, sé que lo que pasó anoche lo repetirías todas las noches de nuestras vidas. Segurísimo.

-Eres un egocéntrico.- Digo mientras me giro a verle, le toco el pelo y susurro que voy a darme una ducha esperando que entienda la indirecta y me acompañe. Por suerte la entiende y no tengo que repetírselo más veces.

Nos damos una ducha bien caliente los dos en total silencio, tan solo nuestras miradas dicen lo que no sabemos explicar con palabras. Nos enjabonamos mutuamente acariciando el cuerpo del otro con cariño, le doy un pequeño masaje en los hombros bajo el chorro de agua caliente ya que hace unos días dijo que tenía la espalda un poco cargada del peso de las maletas. Reparto algunos besos por su cuello pero sin intención de nada más, ya bastante por hoy.

-Buenos días.- Susurra Mireya de la mano de Álvaro en cuanto llegan a nuestra mesa. Ambos se sientan y enseguida vienen a atenderlos para cojerles nota del desayuno, cosa que Raoul y yo estamos casi terminándolo.

-¿Dónde has dormido?- Pregunta Álvaro a su hermano. Éste que estaba bebiendo café se atraganta y empieza a toser. Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda y mira amenazante a su hermano.

-Con Agoney, quería dejaros intimidad y por lo que veo la habéis aprovechado...- Dice para luego hechar una mirada al cuello de Mireya que hace que todos la miremos y efectivamente hay rastros de que se lo pasaron muy bien anoche pero no mejor que nosotros, si llegase Álvaro a ver mi espalda se asustaría de lo bruto que es su hermano.

-Bueno tu no te escapas.- Señala Álvaro sutilmente el cuello de Raoul y no me doy cuenta hasta ese momento de que ayer le hice chupetón con todo el subidón que llevábamos y tenemos la mala suerte de que se nota mucho.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy?- Intento cambiar de tema al ver como Raoul empieza a ponerse rojo. Mireya suelta una pequeña risa y sigue comiendo su desayuno que se lo trajeron hace poco.

-Mireya y yo hemos pensado en dar una vuelta por los alrededores...

-Ah pues podríamos ir con vosotros.

-Mejor no Ago, nos quedamos en el hotel y así hablamos.- Raoul me da una patada en la pierna; le miró dudoso pero no me quejo del golpe, sé que lo hace por algo asique muevo lentamente mi cabeza afirmando sin quejarme de la propuesta de Raoul.

-Que lo paséis muy bien, empiezo mi turno de trabajo asique os veo luego.- Me acerco a Álvaro y a Mireya para darles un beso en la mejilla y cuando me despido de Raoul le doy un pico que quizás dura un poco más que un simple pico. Se queda sorprendido, pero inmediatamente le sale una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Me voy al cuarto de empleados para ponerme el uniforme y empezar mi turno de trabajo, que hoy por ser finde semana es más corto. Tan solo trabajo por la mañana que en cierto modo eso me beneficia porque tendré la tarde libre. Mientras pasan las horas voy recapacitado en lo que pasó anoche, me he acostado con Raoul después de tres largos años.

No puedo evitar no pensar en eso. Porque... ¿Ahora que somos? Porque éramos amigos; de esos que son pero a la vez no son, pero ahora tampoco somos novios porque no creo que lo que pasó ayer haya cambiado nada.  
¿Y si a Raoul le importa una mierda lo que hicimos? No quiero volver a sentirme solo, la soledad es algo que todos necesitamos pero a veces también necesitamos que alguien esté con nosotros. Y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de arruinar todo otra vez y de no poder estar a su lado nunca más, ya lo decepcioné una vez y ahora que más o menos las cosas van mejor, no puedo ir así sin más y arruinarlas con mis prejuicios estúpidos o por no sentirme seguro conmigo mismo; intento dar esa imagen pero realmente no lo soy.

Voy caminando por el vestíbulo y de frente me encuentro al rubio con un carrito de bebé, me sorprende porque creo que nunca le he oído hablar de que le gusten los niños, camino decidido hacia él.

-¿Y esta niña tan guapa?- Digo mientras acarició la mejilla del bebé que ahora mismo sostienen entre sus brazos el catalán. La niña me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y balbucea algo; no creo que tenga más de 1 año.

-Es la hija de una chica que trabaja aquí, ha tenido un problema y se ha marchado a la península asique soy el encargado de cuidarla.- Sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de niños y entonces comprendo que si que le gustan los bebés.

-Se lo puedes dejar a tu hermano para que vaya practicando.- Suelto una carcajada pero al ver que mi acompañante no, me callo.

-Eres un agonías.- Sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazo con efusividad, había echado tanto de menos que me llamase así...

Tumbado en mi cama escucho como Raoul intenta cambiarle el pañal a Sara; el rubio gruñe, grita y se desespera. Y de repente escucho lloros. Esto es un caos. Decido levantarme para ayudarle ya que al menos tengo algo de práctica porque todos mis primos son pequeños y me han tocado cuidarlos muchas veces.

-Ei.- Digo apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras observo sus movimientos. Ya no sabe ni qué hacer con las manos, se nota que está nervioso.

-Puedo solo.- Gruñe por lo bajo, es un cabezón.

-Trae, hay que hacerlo suave; a ver si el bebé llora antes tienes que calmarlo.- Le pongo el chupete a la niña y tocó en poco su tripa para que se relaje; eso hace efecto y se calla. -Lo segundo es limpiarla… como ya lo has hecho vamos a poner el pañal.- Con cuidado le coloco el pañal y cierro el body que lleva, la cojo en brazos y le doy besitos en la cabeza.

-No era tan difícil rubio.- Le guiño un ojo y la llevo a su cochecito para que descanse.  
Me tiro a la cama boca abajo y poco después noto en peso encima mía bastante grande.

-Agonías.- Susurra sensualmente en mi oído. Me doy la vuelta como puedo bajo su cuerpo y me acerco para besarle pero éste para picarme se separa conforme me acerco a él. Apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada y le miro a los ojos, con el paso del tiempo se le han puesto más claros; cogiendo una tonalidad entre verdes y marrones.

Sonríe sabiendo que ahora mismo es el quién controla la situación.

Cuando llega la tarde bajamos a la playa, pongo la sombrilla para meter allí a Sara. Raoul le pone crema mientras yo lleno la piscina inflable de agua del mar. Una vez la niña está jugando en la piscina me quito la camiseta y me tumbo boca abajo para tomar el sol mientras que Raoul se pone a jugar con los cacharritos él solo. Realmente es un niño pequeño.

Cuando estoy casi medio dormido noto un peso en mi culo pero no me quejo. Sus manos restriegan la crema que anteriormente me había hechado en la espalda.

-Estabas apunto de quemarte.- Dice en alto para que pueda escucharle ya que hay bastante gente en la playa poniendo música en altavoces.

-Gracias ¿Quieres que te eche yo también?- Intento sonar inocente pero realmente creo que ha sido lo contrario.

Me giro para que podamos cambiar las posiciones; él abajo y yo arriba.

Retriego suavemente la crema por sus hombros y por toda su espalda bien trabajada.

-Cuida de la niña que voy a bañarme.- Gira su cabeza hacia mí y roza sus labios con los mios; nada más que eso, tan solo roce. Me aparto con una sonrisa y voy al agua.

Aún estando en Junio; principios de temporada, la playa está a reventar. El agua congelada pero un calor abrasante.

Tras un buen rato en el agua vuelvo a mi toalla. Raoul se encuentra tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y con Sara durmiendo en su pecho mientras él le acaricia la  espalda muy suave. Es la imagen más bonita que he visto en mi vida, será un buen padre. Me seco al sol y recogemos todo para volver al hotel. 

Llevo en mi mano izquierda la bolsa de la playa, él sujeta con su mano izquierda a la pequeña y nuestras manos libres están entrelazadas. Su agarre es fuerte y me trasmite paz; siento como su dedo pulgar acaricia de vez en cuando el dorso de mi mano. Es la primera vez que me agarra de la mano, nunca antes lo había hecho.

Le miró interrogante pero él muestra una sonrisa ladina que me enamora.

Tras ducharnos decidimos que lo mejor sería cenar en la habitación, pedimos unas pizzas. Le he dado de comer a la chiquitina y se encuentra ahora mismo durmiendo plácidamente.

-Estoy agotado.- Suelta Raoul mientras se gira para mirarme, sus ojos van directos a los míos.

-Pues imagínate yo que he tenido que trabajar hoy.- Digo mientras me tocó el pelo echándolo para atrás.

-Ven.

-Siento como si no hubiese pasado 3 años.

-Eso es bueno.- Dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla. Baja su mano a mi costado y mete la mano por debajo de la camiseta. Noto el calor que desprende su mano. Bostezo exageradamente. Me quita la camiseta rápidamente y al poco tiempo él también se quita la suya.

Ambos nos quitamos los pantalones y nos metemos al calentito de las sábanas para poder descansar abrazados mutuamente. Por suerte Sara no llora ni se despierta a la largo de toda la noche.

Raoul

-Desearía amanecer cada día a tu lado.- Me dice en cuanto abre sus ojos. 

-Ago.

-Mmm.

-Casémonos, no puedo imaginar no estar todos los días a tu lado, necesito saber en cada momento si estás bien. Quererte como el que más y compartir todo contigo.  
Quiero formar una familia junto a ti, quiero adoptar un bebé y que lo criemos juntos. Deseo verte ejerciendo de padre. Te amo tanto, estos años han sido los más duros sin duda de mi vida; estar lejos de ti ha sido lo peor de todo. Dime que quieres ser mi marido y te haré el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Te lo prometo.

Las palabras salen solas de mi boca, no estoy pensando que estoy diciendo pero a juzgar por los ojos rojos de Agoney y la cara de enamorado que pone supongo que me ha quedado bonito el discurso.

-Si, si y millones de si.- Se abalanza rápidamente hacia mis labios. Nuestras bocas encajan a la perfección y en este caso es Agoney quien lleva el mando del beso adentrando su lengua en mi boca, al poco tiempo uno también mi lengua para intensificar en beso. Absorbo su labio inferior lentamente torturandolo y él antes de separarse de mi me muerde el labio provocándome un poco de sangre. Pero me da igual. Nos abrazamos muy fuerte y le acarició el pelo, que es mi hobby favorito.

Le amo.

Y sé que porfin puedo construir un mundo junto a él.

Gracias a todos por leer  
Si hay mucha demanda podría hacer algunos one shot de esta misma historia ya sea cuando estaban de gira o después de donde se acaba la historia.

Besitos y comentad que os parece la idea 


	6. Extra 1: Antes del casting final de OT

Raoul

Camino sin prisa por el pasillo del hotel, no hay mucha gente ya que esta ala del hotel está reservada para todos los que hemos llegado al último casting; 25 personas en total. Son ya las 12 de la noche pero no puedo dormirme por los nervios de tener mañana la prueba final, tan solo quedarán 18 personas que irán al plató.

-Raoul.- Se me acerca corriendo Aitana, que creo que es la más jóven de todos con 18 años casi recién cumplidos. Es muy buena compañera, la conocí en los casting de Barcelona y me enamoró su inocencia. Seremos muy buenos amigos. -Vamos a preparar una fiesta en la habitación de Mimi, ¿Te apuntas? 

-Sabes que no me van mucho las fiestas pero si no hay alcohol voy.

-Hay, pero si no quieres beber no pasa nada.

Al final tras varios intentos de la catalana por convencerme, lo logra asique nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Mimi.  
Están en la cama tumbadas Nerea, Miriam y Amaia. En el sofá riéndose Roi, Cepeda y Ana. Al fondo del todo con las botellas está Mimi junto con Mireya y Agoney.

-Hola.- Digo un poco alto para que me escuchen y recibo otro "Hola" mucho más fuerte que el mío debido a la gente que hay en la habitación.

Ricky llega al poco de llegar nosotros. Me dirijo a la cama a descansar un poco pero no creo que eso sea posible. 

-Va, marcha al cuerpo. Vamos a jugar a la botella, aquí tenéis, cada uno su vaso.- Nos reparte a cada uno un vaso, pruebo un poco. Esta fuerte pero reconozco que es Ginebra con limón. Ya sé una cosa nueva de Mimi: No sabe hacer cubatas.

-¿Y si nos ponemos en círculo? Así se ve más claro a quien toca la botella.- Dice Mireya agarrando del brazo a Agoney y Ana; se sientan es esa posición justo enfrente mío.

Me coloco al lado derecho de Aitana y a mi derecha se sitúa Ricky.

-Empecemos pero sin descontrolarse que mañana hay pruebas y como se entere Noemí nos mata.- Esta vez se pronuncia Cepeda haciéndose el responsable.

Gira la botella Ana y el primero en jugar es Roi.

-¿Verdad o reto? Si te niegas acuérdate que es prenda.- Ana sonríe con maldad pero lo poco que la conozco sé que es muy maja y hace que el buen rollo sea palpable en cada situación en la que ella está.

-Verdad.

-¿Alguna vez has engañado a tu novia?

-Si.- Dice muy convincente el gallego asique no bebe de su vaso sin embargo a Ana que le ha salido mal la jugada si tienen que tomarse un sorbo del mejunje que nos ha dado Mimi.

Gira la botella Roi y le toca a Amaia.

-¿Verdad o reto? 

-Reto.

-Besa a la chica que te parezca más guapa de esta habitación.

-Bua Roi que vergüenza, ¿y si ella no quiere? Lo siento, lo hago, lo siento mucho.- La pamplonesa se pone muy nerviosa pero se acerca a Miriam que está a unos puestos más a la derecha que ella y le da un beso en los labios, creo que demasiado largo para ser un juego. Roi bebe de su vaso. Las dos chicas están sonrojadas pues creo acordarme que Miriam tiene novio, será eso.

Amaia gira la botella y le toca a Cepeda.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Di quién te pone más de esta habitación.

-Paso palabra.- Sin más dilación se quita la camiseta quedando al descubierto su pecho. Lo ha hecho aposta ¿Para que? No lo sé. Amaia bebe de su vaso mientras mira con ganas a Luis.

El juego sigue pasando pero yo no estoy muy atento ya que me dedico a observar las caras de todos, fijándome en cada uno de los rostros. Sin duda alguna el más guapo es Agoney que parece que lo han esculpido todo entero los malditos dioses. Estoy algo aburrido y se ve que los demás están demasiado contentillos, aún no me ha tocado jugar ni una sola vez a la botella y doy las gracias ya que no me apetece hacer el ridículo.

Serán las 3 de la madrugada y ya empiezo a tener sueño.

Lo primero que veo al conectar otra vez en el juego es una mano morena que me invita a que la agarre. Subo la vista y veo al canario con una enorme sonrisa. No sé que esta pasando pero todos están espectantes a todo lo que hago, les miro y todos tienen una sonrisa en la cara. No lo dudo y cojo su mano para levantarme. No me suelta en todo el trayecto pues cuando me quiero dar cuenta nos dirige a fuera la de la habitación. Cierra la puerta y tras ella se escuchan silbidos y gritos.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? El sacarme de allí.- Me apoyo en la puerta y le miró directo a los ojos.

-Te vi aburrido y cuando fue mi turno me dieron el reto de pasar la noche con alguien. 

-No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.- Digo un poco ruborizado, la sonrisa del canario se ensancha aún más. -Vamos a mi cuarto que siempre voy al tuyo.

Le agarro de la mano y empiezo a correr con él a rastras en dirección mi habitación. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto le empujo contra la pared y no puedo contenerme más, necesito volver a besar sus labios. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hicimos pero creo que no han pasado ni 24 horas. 

Junto mi labios con la suyos en un beso desesperado. Abro la boca cuando su lengua roza mis labios intentando abrirse paso. Nuestras lenguas chocan frenéticas mientras mis manos están apoyadas en la pared a la altura de sus hombros. Sus manos están en mi nuca acariciandola y tirando mi cabeza hacia delante para tener más contacto con su cuerpo cosa que agradezco ya que el desprende muchísimo calor y yo suelo estar frío. 

Decido pasar a otro nivel y bajo mis manos por su pecho hasta pararlas en su cinturón e intento desabrocharlo sin ningún pudor pero su mano me lo impide. Dejo de besar su boca para centrarme en su cuello, doy pequeñas mordidas y con un rastro de besos húmedos dibujo una línea desde su lóbulo hasta su clavícula pasando por todo su cuello.

-Raoul.- Gime bajito mientras agarra mis dos manos, este chico me tiene loco desde que lo vi por primera vez. Pasa una mano por mi pelo echándolo para atrás pero como no llevo laca se me ponen algunos mechones en la frente. Soplo hacia arriba para apartarlos. Él sin embargo tiene el pelo pienado perfectamente para arriba, le queda tan bien el teñido...

-¿Qué pasa?- Estoy ansioso pero a la vez estoy asustado porque tengo la sensación que lo que va a decir el canario a continuación no va a ser muy bueno.

-No sé, no sabemos si vamos a entrar a la academia y no me gustaría tener que arrepentirme de nada.

-Oh lo entiendo, no pasa nada. Soy solo una distracción; pensé que esto era diferente.- Digo decepcionado mientras me aparto de él.

-No es eso, solo que si alguno de nosotros no entra no quiero que el otro este fuera pensando en lo que podría haber sido.

-¿Amigos?- Intento hacerme el duro cortando drásticamente la conversación porque si seguimos hechándonos en cara todo nunca acabaremos.

-Imposible.- Agoney se abalanza sobre mi juntando sus labios con los míos. La temperatura va subiendo conforme los besos son más ardientes y sus besos pasan por mi cuello haciéndome suspirar.

Esa noche tan solo hay besos, de todo tipo: húmedos, frenéticos, cariñosos, lentos....  
No hay más intenciones aunque creo que por parte de los dos podría haber habido algo más. Dormimos abrazados deseando que el próximo día en el casting entremos los dos a la academia.

Cuando me despierto Agoney no está a mi lado, me hubiese gustado que después de anoche aunque sea se hubiese quedado para despertar juntos. Me visto con unos pantalones negros y con la sudadera amarilla. Llego tarde a desayunar asique no me molesto en peinarme, bajo corriendo al comedor y me siento en el único sitio vacío que es junto a Nerea. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y digo un "Buenos días" en alto.

Agoney

-Suerte leona.- Le digo a Miriam después de que la llamasen para la prueba final, habían pasado por delante suya casi 7 personas y ninguna había vuelto a dónde nos encontrábamos. No sabemos que significa eso pero intentamos que no nos afecte mucho.

Estamos los últimos 25 concursantes; cada uno en su mundo repasando su canción como es obvio, en una sala de espera algo nerviosos y con ganas de que nos llamen para cantar por última vez antes de saber si estamos dentro del programa o no.

Tras unos cuantos más es mi turno, canto lo mejor que puedo y en mi humilde opinión ha sido el mejor pase que he hecho de todos mis casting.

Paso, estoy dentro del programa. Me llevan a otra habitación y allí me reciben con efusividad y con grandes sonrisas. De momento solo han pasado las dos Miriam, Nerea, Joao, Ricky, Marina y Aitana.

Solo falta uno para estar ya los 18 que porfin íbamos a ir al plató para la gala 0.  
Perdí la fe que Raoul pasase la prueba final pero sin duda el último que cruza la puerta a operación triunfo es el catalán.

Corremos todos a abrazarle y a felicitarle. A partir de ahora las cosas serán más complicadas ya lo que sea que tenemos va ser muy difícil de ocultar frente a cámaras.  
Decidimos que debemos de dejarlo pero el tonteo sigue solo hasta que porfin después de la gala 0 pisamos la academia. 

Raoul no quiere que toda España se entere de su vida privada asique no me queda otra que admitir que lo nuestro se ha acabado y frente a cámaras fingir que nos llevamos mal teniendo pequeñas peleas y gritándonos pero cuando tenemos algún momento sin que nuestros compañeros ni cámaras sospechen nos vamos a la habitación e incluso a las duchas para tener nuestros momentos de intimidad.

En la habitación nos dejamos llevar y esas 4 paredes son las únicas que son testigas de nuestros momentos de lujuria; escuchando nuestras respiraciones asfixiadas acompañadas de gemidos y el roce de nuestros cuerpos sudados.

**Author's Note:**

> Subiré uno cada día, tengo ya toda la historia subida en Wattpad por su queréis leerla allí.  
> Mi Wattpad es @saaruu7


End file.
